Mungkin Karena Perasaan Itu Biasa Terbalas
by RicePlum
Summary: Bagaimana kau tahu kau telah mematahkan hati seseorang dan dirimu sendiri?-Catatan: Steve x Tony (kinda? dikit doang but you get it), just a few days after the end of Civil War, involves hanahaki disease (hence, stony-nya dikit, duh) All characters belong to Marvel, saya hanya menuliskan ide demi memenuhi nafsu masokis. Cover picture also not mine


**Notes:**

**Beberapa hari setelah event Civil War. **_**Involves Hanahaki disease **_**dan kapal Stony**_**. Also Natasha being a great friend/big sis.**_

**Origin dari semua tokoh di cerita ini milik Marvel. Saya hanya menuliskan untuk memuaskan nafsu masokis. **_**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.**_

_**Cover picture also not mine**_**.**

* * *

**Mungkin Karena Perasaan Itu Biasa Terbalas**

* * *

Kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna indah di bawah kakinya itu sungguh membuat Steve jengkel. dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bunga-bunga itu bisa keluar dari tubuhnya, _dari mulutnya_. Menjijikkan, melihat kelopak-kelopak itu bercampur dengan air liurnya.

"Hei," terdengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Si _Black Widow_ yang hebat, Steve tidak pernah tahu kapan wanita itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mungkin sudah cukup lama sampai dia bisa menonton Steve secara ajaib memuntahkan kelopak bunga, atau mungkin juga baru saja. Bagaimana pun juga, Natasha adalah teman yang baik dan tidak akan membiarkan Steve kesakitan sendirian. Sejak kemarin juga begitu. Natasha yang selalu peka terhadap lingkungan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah orang pertama yang melihat Steve muntah kelopak bunga.

Natasha mendekati Steve dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Steve menghela napas dan menyalakan keran shower.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Natasha.

"Aku tidak mengerti dari mana semua bunga ini," Steve menghela napas seraya membasuh kelopak-kelopak di bawah kakinya. "Tidak mungkin turun ke drainase. Aku harus memungut ini semua nanti."

"Aku tanya apa kau sudah merasa baikan. Ku rasa, tugas bersih-bersih hari ini adalah giliranku. Aku saja yang urus," kata Natasha, rupanya menuntut Steve untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dahulu.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, Nat..." Steve mencecap sedikit isi mulutnya. "Meskipun rasa muntahannya masih ada."

"Di sini ada banyak air," Natasha tersenyum simpul sambil menunjuk kepala shower yang dipegang Steve. Steve cegukan, menahan tawa karena kadang candaan Natasha tidak tahu tempat.

Tapi, senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Ini sudah tiga hari dan Steve amat sangat bingung kenapa tubuhnya bisa memuntahkan kelopak bunga. Meskipun, _hey_, Steve juga bukannya manusia yang _normal_. Tapi apakah tubuh manusia bisa memuntahkan kelopak bunga? Karena Steve sangat yakin dia tidak pernah makan kelopak bunga, saat masih jadi tentara di perang dunia sekalipun.

"Nat, kau tahu sesuatu? Maksudku, aku kehilangan kontak dengan dunia selama hampir 70 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada suatu... wabah atau penyakit yang menyebabkan ini semua. Lalu ternyata aku pun bisa terjangkit," tanya Steve. "Meskipun mestinya tubuhku tidak seharusnya gampang sakit."

Natasha menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tidak yakin. Ini semua memang aneh Steve. Tiba-tiba saja, tiga hari yang lalu kau muntah kelopak bunga. Meskipun kita semua tahu kamu bukan benar-benar manusia _normal_."

Steve meelengkan kepalanya, menunggu Natasha karena dia merasa wanita itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan memang benar.

"Kau tahu, ada suatu hal aneh yang pernah diceritakan Nick padaku," Natasha menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Dia selalu punya cerita aneh."

"Yaitu?" tanya Steve.

"_Hanahaki biyori_."

Steve bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kalimat yang barusan terucap oleh Natasha.

"Itu penyakit. Aku tidak pernah lihat langsung, tapi Nick pernah bilang, penyakit ini membuat orang muntah kelopak bunga."

"Meskipun baru saja lima menit yang lalu aku memuntahkan bunga, hal semacam itu tetap tidak terdengar nyata untukku," Steve ikut-ikutan menyilangkan tangannya. Otaknya sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengar oleh telinganya.

"Aku juga, tapi lihat saja dirimu sendiri. Dan, aku juga jadi baru tahu ternyata Nick tidak sedang main-main denganku saat itu."

"Kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Bagian itu, aku tidak yakin harus bilang atau tidak."

"Harus, kan? Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa terkena penyakit ini," kata Steve bingung.

"Karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan," kata Natasha. Jantung Steve berdetak lebih kencang satu kali, dan Natasha sangat bisa menebak alasannya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Kenapa baru sekarang? Cintaku tidak pernah terbalas selama berpuluh-puluh tahun oleh Peggy, kenapa baru sekarang?" kata Steve, tanpa sadar dia memasang jarak antara dirinya dan Natasha.

"Karena yang ini bukan untuknya. Peggy sudah membalas cintamu-dengan menjanjikan untuk berdansa denganmu-lalu kalian sama-sama melanjutkan hidup. Peggy menumbuhkan perasaan baru untuk orang lain, dan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Natasha menunggu untuk melihat ekspresi Steve yang langsung berubah. Kaget dan tertegun. Tentu saja, Steve pun tidak langsung membalas perkataan Natasha. Di otaknya memang langsung muncul wajah seseorang.

"Tiga hari yang lalu... saat kau terakhir bertemu Tony kan?"

"Nat..."

"Hei, Steve, aku tahu soal hubungan kalian," kata Natasha. Steve memasang wajah pahit, mengingat Natasha yang suka ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan asmaranya, sekarang malah bilang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Tony.

Tony yang terakhir kali dilihatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Tony yang telah dia sakiti (secara fisik dan emosional) karena ketakutan akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya (dan bisa dibilang, satu-satunya orang yang hidup di kehidupan lamanya, _dunianya yang sebenarnya_) mengaburkan pandangan rasionalnya. Tony yang telah menurunkan status hubungan mereka menjadi 'bekas teman'.

"Mana bisa aku bilang cinta pada Tony, setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya?" Steve menunduk, beban perasaannya seolah berpindah membebani punggung. Kemudian Steve menggigit bibir, menyadari arti dari kisah Natasha barusan, dan juga menjadi penyebab penyakitnya.

"Jadi-jadi ini menjadi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Natasha menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu, Steve," kemudian perempuan itu memutuskan untuk memberi jarak bagi sahabatnya Natasha melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi dia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu.

"Hei Steve, kau tahu," panggil Natasha, membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Steve. "Bunga-bunga itu. Mereka bukan hanya milikmu."

Steve tidak sempat bertanya, karena Natasha sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes:**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, udah lama ngga nulis romance jadi tumpul /(_ _)\ tapi gimana pun juga saya mau nulis ini karena saya maso :**

**Ini sih... hmm, bisa dibilang aku fans baru sih... tapi emang suka Steve a.k.a kapten amerika dari dulu dan sekalinya selesai marathon marvel jadi nge-ship stony juga**_**. **_**Aku lemah sama '**_**slap-slap-kiss' couple**_**. **_**Also they have sufficient amount of angst**_**, saya suka :D**

_**Anyway**_**, pokoknya karena ini ff marvel apalagi stony saya yang pertama, rasanya memang masih banyak (coretjelekcoret) kurangnya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, kritik dan saran selalu diterima!**

_**See you next chapter!**_


End file.
